Child of Mine
by RavenHeart101
Summary: "I was taught math by Sir Isaac Newton, I was taught sciences by Albert Einstein, I was taught English by Jane Austin and John Steinbeck, I was taught music by Mozart and Beethoven, and you… You've taught me everything I ever needed to know about life. You are, by far, the best father I could have asked for." As fate would have it the Doctor ends up with a child. One shots.
1. Year Zero

Child of Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Glee or anything else mentioned.

Summary: "I was taught math by Sir Isaac Newton, I was taught sciences by Albert Einstein, I was taught English by Jane Austin and John Steinbeck, I was taught music by Mozart and Beethoven, and you… You've taught me everything I ever needed to know about life. You are, by far, the best father I could have asked for." As fate would have it the Doctor ends up with a child – a child that is meant to be his.

Warnings: I will probably get some things horrendously wrong but… At least I can say I've tried. Male/male relationships, homophobia, a general disregard to all things canon. Huzzah.

A: N – And here begins a story that I go into filled with regret because I should be do homework instead.

Each chapter will be a year?

* * *

The Doctor hummed a bit to himself, walking down the sidewalk with a spring in his step. The tune wasn't one he knowingly had gotten stuck in his head – a mix of around twenty different songs, all from different centuries. Mozart, Bach, Brittney Spears…. Perhaps it was now that he realized that he truly was as odd as Amelia made sure to tell him so often. Or perhaps it was not, for he simply carried on humming and walking down that sidewalk, a familiar skip to his step and a wide smile on his face.

It had been a fun trip. Going to Venice with the Ponds. No aliens in sight (well, besides himself that is), and a simply relaxing day. They had all needed and appreciated one of those.

The TARDIS was in sight and the Doctor couldn't help an even wider smile from spreading on his face. Home. Sexy.

And then he stopped, one foot hovering over the obvious form of a tiny bundle of a baby lying on the steps into the TARDIS. A peacefully sleeping baby, one thumb in its tiny mouth, its eye lashes brushing against its rosy cheeks. The baby was wrapped in a dark green thick blanket, a tiny pale green hat covering what little hair the baby was sure to have.

"Who are you?" He asked the baby, not all too shocked when the small human barely moved in response, its tiny fist clenching around a single piece of white stationary that the Doctor hadn't noticed until he had kneeled down to be closer to the baby's level.

"Where are your parents?" He poked at the baby's cheek, frowning at the cold temperature. Surly no parent would knowingly leave a child out in the cold of this night for very long? He quickly fished his screwdriver from his pocket, waving it in the right frequency over the child's tightly bundled form. He looked up slowly, a deep, unwavering frown on his face. "_What_ are your parents?"

Without a second thought he took the baby in his arms, unlocking the TARDIS in the fastest way he knew how – using the key – and slipping inside. It was warmer in here, the engines generating with a pulse that was purely curious at the newcomer.

The baby seemed to wince a bit at the change in lighting, burying his face in the coat of the Doctor and shifting away from the bright light that was completely the TARDIS. She sensed the child's discomfort, her light fading a bit in sympathy.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" The baby's eyes blinked open at him, a yawn breaking open its mouth. Its small fists reached out towards him, clamping over his bowtie and pulling lightly, as if to tell him exactly what he was supposed to do with it. "What exactly are you?"

The baby's brown eyes gazed at him in a confused manner – or perhaps it was a manner that was different than that one altogether. Perhaps it was one that was telling him, with a raised eyebrow, exactly what it was. It was a human. "No, no." The Doctor shook his head at the baby. "What gender are you? Boy or girl?"

The baby didn't seem to understand the question he was asking – which wasn't all that surprising. It didn't look that old. "What do they call you? Your mummy and daddy?"

At this the baby did answer, gurgling in the way that all newborns tended to do. But the Doctor understood it well enough. "Ah." The Doctor clucked his tongue, a sad look in his eyes. "Well that certainly won't do."

He walked closer to the center of the TARDIS placing the baby on an empty part of the console – that was nearly impossible to find – and leaning closer to him, so close, in fact, that their noses touched. "What are you called?" He asked no one in particular, smirking at bit at the baby's answering murmur. "Yes, yes. But are you a boy or a girl?" The baby made a vaguely annoyed sound and the Doctor leaned back on his heels. "Don't give me that. I know you don't know."

He paced in front of the computers, thinking through the hum of the TARDIS as she tried to comfort the child back into sleeping. A tiny paper – one that he suddenly remembered the baby holding – was sitting before the entryway into the TARDIS, a glimpse of writing the only thing the Doctor saw before he vaulted across the floor towards it.

His eyes scanned the words before him with a growing sense of loss (and also excitement, but the Doctor didn't believe he was supposed to get excited about anything such as this). He looked up at the baby in shock, his eyes wide. "Oh what am I supposed to do with you, little Blaine?" The baby made no response, his eyes shut tightly and a small sigh passing through his lips as he slept peacefully against the hum of the TARDIS.

The Doctor's eyes fell back onto the note in his hand his eyes scanning the words once more, hoping to find an answer to every question that he had. The Doctor wasn't used to having questions and, more accurately, he wasn't used to having questions that were unanswered.

_Doctor_, the letter read in elegant handwriting,_ do not ask me how I know of you. I simply do. But, more to the point do not ask me what to do with this child. He is yours now. His parents had left him in my care and I seem to think that you two would make a rather extraordinary pair. His name is Blaine and he is now yours. Keep good care of him._

And that was it.

Nothing else said in explanation and nothing else hinted at. There was nothing to even tell him who this person was that had left him this child. "What are we supposed to do, Sexy?" He whispered to the TARDIS, her answering hum enough to calm his nerves a little. "I can't raise a child." He snapped at the machine. "I can barely take care of myself."

* * *

The next hour found the Doctor pounding on the Pond's door, a sleeping baby in his arms and a near panicked look on his face. It wasn't the sort of face Amy was used to seeing on the Doctor so she paused, confused to the point where she even, briefly, considered yelling for Rory. Instead, she simply stepped inside and allowed the Doctor to shuffle passed her, his arms shoving the baby at her in a manner to shake the fact that it was, in fact, a baby he had been holding.

"Doctor why do I have a baby?" Amy questioned as the bundle's eyes blinked up at her, a pout on its lips from being awoken from the comfortable warmth the Doctor had resonated. Not that Amy wasn't warm, but she was fairly certain the baby had fallen asleep in the arms of the Time Lord and that it didn't particularly enjoy being moved from its position. It settled easily against her chest, though, its hand forming a fist around the ends of her hair and pulling on it slightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to get her attention. Amy smiled down at the child, an almost possessive feeling making her want to run upstairs and give the child to Rory and tell him to run with it.

"He's my baby." The Doctor said absentmindedly, waving a hand in her direction.

Amy looked down at the child in shock. "He's your… he's your baby?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded at her.

"You had a baby?" Amy questioned slowly once more. She never could understand where it was the Doctor was coming from in some aspects.

"Yes." The Doctor kept his back to her until this comment, turning around to face her with his eyebrows furrowed. "Well no. But he was left on my doorstep."

"On your doorstep?" Amy looked back down at the child in her arms, a deep frown on her face. "He was abandoned?"

"And given to me, yes." The Doctor looked at the child Amy held for a long time before falling onto her couch. He looked more worn out than she had ever seen him. "I need help, Amelia. And that's not something I admit lightly."

Amy settled down beside him, the baby cradled to her chest and her heart picking up speed. "Help? How?"

"I don't know…" The Doctor closed his eyes. "I don't know how to raise a child."

Amy's heart skipped a beat. Was he really doing what she hoped he was doing? "Are you… Giving us him?"

The Doctor's gaze snapped up to meet hers. "Oh no. No no no no." He shook his head. "I would never do that to you. He's not yours. He's not your responsibility. It wouldn't be right."

"No. It would be very much right, Doctor." Amy hugged the boy closer to her body before she realized exactly what the Doctor was saying. This baby – somehow – had become the Doctor's responsibility. And the Doctor had, somehow, managed to convince himself of this. If Amy knew anything, she knew how impossible, and pointless, it would be to try and convince the Doctor otherwise. "Maybe it will do you some good." Amy forced a sort of happiness that she didn't feel into her voice.

"How's that?"

"You won't be alone." She handing off the sleeping baby to the Doctor's almost childlike grasp. "You can teach him everything there is to know about the universe."

The Doctor held the little boy in a gentle grip, his eyes softened. "Do you think I can do it, Pond?"

And the answer was yes, the answer was always going to be yes. If the Doctor hadn't been able to do it she never would have handed the child over. If the Doctor hadn't been able to do it he would have recognized that himself and given her and Rory the chance to be parents once more.

But the Doctor would be able to do it. Of that she was sure. She told him as such, and the smile that spread across his face when the baby boy's eyes opened was almost enough to make the pain it caused in her heart almost disappear.

* * *

"So… What is it that you do with a baby?" The Doctor asked the Ponds the next morning, Rory blearily awake at such an hour, and Amy never having slept the night before. The baby boy – Blaine – was sitting up in the Doctor's lap, his head leaning against the tall man's chest and a carrot in his mouth as he diligently sucked on it.

"Why do you have a baby?" Rory asked for perhaps the twentieth time that morning, still not receiving any answer.

"Well you need to get food for him. And clothes. Oh! And toys." Amy seemed to be having perhaps too much fun making a list of things Baby Blaine would need to survive out in the universe, a pad of paper out in front of her and her pen scrapping against it every few seconds.

The Doctor perked up. "I like toys." He held Baby Blaine up to his face. "Do you like toys?"

The boy made a noise of agreement around his carrot and the Doctor laughed, holding him in the air for a moment before placing him back into his lap. "Why is there a baby?" Rory asked again, dropping down next to Amy at the kitchen table, a cup of tea clutched in his hand. He couldn't help staring at the little baby that was dressed pleasantly in little dinosaur pajamas.

"He likes dinosaurs." The Doctor concluded eagerly after the baby squealed once more.

"How do you know that?" Amy questioned in a small bit of wonderment. Just when she thought she knew everything there was to know about the Doctor he would go and do something like this.

"I speak baby."

"You can't speak baby." Rory spoke up indignantly, even though he knew it was very possible that the Doctor spoke almost everything.

"I speak everything." The Doctor waved off Rory's comment, smiling brightly. "So he likes dinosaurs and that thing that comes out of the soft things."

Amy blinked at the Doctor in confusion. "The soft things?"

"Yes." He waved in the general direction of their television. "That the sound comes out of."

"Speakers?"

"He likes speakers?" Rory asked dryly, looking down at the innocent baby.

"No." The Doctor sent Rory a look that was one he had seen more times than he could count. The fact that the Doctor's brain worked on an entirely different level from his own was something that Rory had needed to get used to within an hour. "He likes the things that come out of the speakers. Music, precisely."

"Oh." Rory looked down at his tea once more, before he realized that his original question had yet to be answered. "Why do you have a baby?"

"Well… it's technically the Doctor's baby." Amy scratched at her head before scribbling diapers down onto the list of things the Doctor would need. "Someone left on the doorstep of the TARDIS."

"Someone gave you a baby…?"

"Babies are cool." The Doctor smiled down at the baby in his arms, the little boy giggling as the Doctor rocked him back and forth on his lap.

And, for some reason, Rory couldn't help thinking of how much they would probably get along together.

* * *

**A: N –** So… chapter one/prologue/year one.

To be honest I don't know what the turn out for this is going to be, nor do I know how the story is actually going to turn out. Pairings are unknown as of now. It's either going to be Plaine, SeBlaine, or Blaine/oc… since everything seems to be Klaine. ;)

Opinions taken. Please tell me if you want more?


	2. Year One

Child of Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Glee or anything else mentioned.

Summary: "I was taught math by Sir Isaac Newton, I was taught sciences by Albert Einstein, I was taught English by Jane Austin and John Steinbeck, I was taught music by Mozart and Beethoven, and you… You've taught me everything I ever needed to know about life. You are, by far, the best father I could have asked for." As fate would have it the Doctor ends up with a child – a child that is meant to be his.

Warnings: I will probably get some things horrendously wrong but… At least I can say I've tried. Male/male relationships, homophobia, a general disregard to all things canon. Huzzah.

**A: N** – This is my go-to story instead of homework. Huzzah! Boo college work sucks.

**By popular vote this story is going to be Plaine (Puck/Blaine) in the future.**

* * *

"Peek a boo!" The little boy giggled his rosy cheeks red from the quickly deteriorating summer weather. It was October and the Doctor had willingly brought along Blaine to an annual visit to Earth, the Doctor's second home. The one year old (or what the Doctor assumed was a one year old) was dressed as a bright blue and green dinosaur – a little early for Halloween, yet happy enough for it.

His legs hugged tight to the Doctor, his head resting heavily on the man's shoulder. He had a smile on his face, and –somehow- that smile had become the Doctor's favorite thing to see in the world. Blaine had grown up some, his head covered with dark patches of tight black curls, his eyes a sparkling hazel and his face filled with a healthy glow. He was still small, but not small enough to cause the Doctor worry. He was a happy one year old, and he was rather intelligent. Blaine was the single most special child the Doctor had ever had the pleasure to meet.

Perhaps he thought so simply because he had claimed Blaine as his own, or perhaps it was true. All that mattered was that it was the truth to the Doctor, regardless of what anyone else would say.

All in all, it seemed as though the Doctor had managed to find a way to become a decent parent.

Blaine laughed, clapping his hands together as the Doctor ticked his fingers over his stomach. The Doctor stomped through the leaves, laughing along with the child. "Here we are." The Doctor pulled to a stop outside a simple townhouse, a wide smile on his face. The little boy cocked his head to the side, noticeably confused, a tiny noise pulling itself out of his throat. "We're visiting a friend." Blaine made yet another noise. "No. You don't know her yet. But I assure you, you'll like her."

The Doctor was practically buzzing with excitement as he walked up the stairs to knock on the door. He didn't get that far, though, the door opening widely. A woman stood in the doorway, a wide smile on her beautiful face, and a teenage boy looking out over her shoulder. "Doctor!" The woman exclaimed happily before she went to hug him tightly.

But she stopped, suddenly. Shock was on her face as she stared at Blaine. But the one year old didn't seem to care, happily distracted by the metal robot of a dog that was standing by her feet. "Sarah Jane!" The Doctor replied joyfully. But she made no further motion to embrace him in welcome.

"Doctor… why do you have a baby?" She asked slowly.

"Babies are cool." He said in way of response and, honestly, that was as good an answer as she was going to get from him and Sarah Jane had known him long enough to understand that.

She accepted him in with a warm welcome, her son running off to school and K9 to recharge. It had been a long weekend of battling some aliens in the town and Sarah was simply looking forward to relaxation. And relaxing with the Doctor wasn't exactly a bad thing in her eyes. Even if he was like a child himself and never relaxed without crashing first. "Are you hungry? I was just in the middle of breakfast."

"Oh I'm just fine." The Doctor smiled widely, bouncing the baby boy in his arms. "How about you, Dino Blaine? Are you hungry?"

"No!" Sarah was a bit surprised at the use of the boy's vocabulary. He looked so small; surely he wasn't old enough to be talking yet.

"How old is he, Doctor?" She asked as she poured herself a steamy cup of tea. The Doctor plopped down into one of her kitchen chairs, the boy snuggling into his lap comfortably.

Instead of answering the Doctor turned to the boy in his lap. "How old are you, Blaine?"

"One!" The Doctor turned to Sarah, beaming. Sarah couldn't help being impressed. It obviously wasn't every day that a one year old could boast about how old they were.

"He's a little genius he is." The Doctor's fingers tickled Blaine's sides, the little boy squirming and giggling to get away.

"You seem happy." Sarah mused with a thoughtful smile. And the Doctor did. Compared to how Sarah had known him all their years together this was the happiest she had ever seen him. It made sense why he was so happy. A constant companion. Someone who was entirely dependent on him. Someone to be by his side so that he never traveled alone.

"I am happy." For once Sarah believed that the Doctor was speaking the truth. The Doctor with an untouched cup of tea in front of him, a smile on his face, and a dinosaur clad child in his lap. "Dino Blaine and I are going trick or treating."

"Are you?" Sarah looked down at the little boy with a knuckle in his mouth and staring at her with wide hazel eyes. "Doesn't that seem fun?" Sarah reached out to trace a finger down the child's cheek, Blaine leaning back from her almost immediately and into the Doctor's chest. Sarah smiled at him gently and a smile of his own slowly spread across his face. "Are you going to get lots of candy, Blaine?"

"Yes, M'ss." And if that didn't have Sarah melting she didn't know what melting was. Nothing in the world could be cuter than a one year old in a Halloween costume a few weeks early with his knuckle in his mouth trying to say words like "Miss".

"What's daddy going as?" She glanced up at the Doctor, wondering if she was going to be corrected or not.

But he kept his mouth shut, his eyes glowing in excitement at the prospect of dressing up himself. "Abraham Lincoln." He decided on a whim and Sarah was used to him enough to hold back from sending him an odd look.

"Lincoln and a dinosaur." She nodded approvingly. "I'm sure that'll be the next blockbuster."

The Doctor obviously didn't know what a blockbuster was but he didn't bother asking her for an explanation. And, looking at the mismatched family, Sarah couldn't help thinking of how much they were bound to be the next big thing.

At least in the space circuits. If those even existed.

* * *

The Doctor readjusted his top hat and spun around, looking himself over in the mirror. His coat tails brushed against the back of his legs and he allowed himself a joyful smile. Yes, Abraham Lincoln was a good choice.

"Dad'y!" A piercing voice called the name that had quickly become a second name for the Doctor. He spun on his heel, just in time to catch the small body as it slammed into his legs with as much force as a one year old could manage. He had his dinosaur hood pulled up to cover his ears and the top of his head, looking up at the Doctor with a wide smile.

The Doctor picked the boy up in his arms, reveling in the comfortable weight of his body, of the way Blaine leaned into his shoulder, taking a moment to rest his forehead against the Doctor's before pulling away. He took a moment to map the excitement on the little boy's face, on the rosiness of his cheeks, on the swimming hazel of his eyes, of the brightness of his smile. If the Doctor had thought he had fallen in love with River he was sorely mistaken. "You ready to get some candy, Dino Blaine?"

The little boy's face turned comical, scrunching up and eyes narrowing. He held his hands out like claws and wrinkled his nose. "Rawr!" Ah, of course, Blaine was being a dinosaur, getting into character. What a little actor he was.

And so they stepped out of the TARDIS, Blaine almost shrinking into the Doctor's arms at the sight of all those children running by them, squealing and laughing and a few even crying.

The Doctor had chosen to bring them to the Halloween of 1996 in the small town of Lima, Ohio. It was dark outside, and leaves coated the sidewalk. Blaine squirmed to be put down after a while, grabbing hold of the Doctor's hand as they walked down the sidewalk at a slow pace. Blaine stumbled every once in a while, but it was nothing compared to how he used to walk. And, either way, the Doctor had thought ahead and brought with him a stroller with him. Along with their bags for their candy. "Let's go here." The Doctor steered Blaine towards a house a lot of kids seemed to be flocking too, picking him up before he got to the door, despite Blaine's unappreciative frown.

"Remember what we say at the door?" The Doctor asked him softly when they were the second in line. A woman – slender, brown haired and fair skinned – turned around to look at them, her blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. She had a little boy next to her, not much older than Blaine, dressed as a prince in what seemed an almost homemade outfit. He looked very much like his mother.

"T'ick or T'eat." Blaine answered obligingly, a smile on his face when the Doctor smiled in approval.

And then it was their turn at the door, and an older woman with greying hair and a little boy in a Star Wars costume stared out at them. The little boy seemed to catch Blaine's eye immediately – probably because the outfit did look a bit like one he had seen River in only a week before – and Blaine was squirming to get out of the Doctor's hold. The Doctor obliged, placing Blaine's feet on the top stair, handing Blaine his bag and the two of them saying a happy and practiced "trick or treat".

The older woman laughed with joy at the sight and sound, kneeling down beside the young boy in the Star Wars costume and looking out at Blaine with him. "Go ahead, dear. Give them some candy."

And the boy did, taking a handful and putting it in the Doctor's bag and taking two handfuls and dumping them in Blaine's bag.

"I like your cos'ume." The Star Wars dressed boy said with a boldness the Doctor had only ever seen on one Captain Jack Harkness. He suddenly was overwhelmed with a protectiveness that he wasn't used to feeling.

Blaine's cheeks reddened – he was blushing, how cute was that? – and he leaned back into the Doctor's legs, smiling a bit. "Yo's also."

The other boy grinned widely and struck a pose. "Me is Han Solo!"

Blaine's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Who that?"

The other boy looked affronted, offended even and opened his mouth to probably go on a tirade about Han Solo and the likes of his alien species but the older woman was quick to shush him. "We have other customers, Noah."

And the other boy looked so distressed and sad that the Doctor really shouldn't have been surprised when Blaine suddenly wrapped his arms around Noah's shoulders, the other boy wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and holding him tightly for a moment. The older woman stared at them with shocked eyes, a tiny "oh" passing through her lips before Blaine released Noah. He looked up at the Doctor, holding his arms up to symbolize that he wanted to be held. And the Doctor did just that, picking him up under his armpits and resting him on his hip. "Say thank you, Dino Blaine."

"T'ank yo'!" Blaine waved at them, his smile wide and Noah frowning from the doorway. "Bye, bye No'h!"

"Bye!"

Blaine was subdued for three houses after that, but he was soon to gain more energy, bouncing around happily and even rawring at a few of the people at the door. It was generally fun night until that moment when a group of teenagers hadn't been paying attention and put on their masks to jump out at older children and did it to him instead. At that Blaine had gotten so scared he had started crying and one of the older boys, Cooper as he had introduced himself, had given him a large candy bar and a hug. The older boy had then proceeded to scare the other boys with Blaine by his side, acting very much like the dinosaur he was dressed as.

The Doctor was struck for a moment how much the two looked like each other, but he shook that off when Blaine leaned into his legs, obviously tired from the long day.

And when Blaine fell asleep on his shoulder that night in the TARDIS, her hum lulling them both into a gentle, peaceful sleep, the Doctor didn't think there was anywhere else he would rather be.

* * *

**A: N –** The end of chapter two.

Next chapter we have Blaine at two. And the appearance of Captain Jack Harkness. The reappearance of some key characters. And an introduction to some of those as well.


	3. Year Two

Child of Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Glee or anything else mentioned.

Summary: "I was taught math by Sir Isaac Newton, I was taught sciences by Albert Einstein, I was taught English by Jane Austin and John Steinbeck, I was taught music by Mozart and Beethoven, and you… You've taught me everything I ever needed to know about life. You are, by far, the best father I could have asked for." As fate would have it the Doctor ends up with a child – a child that is meant to be his.

Warnings: I will probably get some things horrendously wrong but… At least I can say I've tried. Male/male relationships, homophobia, a general disregard to all things canon. Huzzah.

**A: N** – College work isn't my friend.

* * *

The Doctor hefted Blaine up in his arms, trying to quiet the crying child. He had been running around outside at a playground and had fallen and scraped his knee. He had been playing with a beautiful little girl, the two of them laughing as they ran around the jungle gym. The Doctor had looked away for all of a minute, and the next thing he knew Blaine was on the ground, staring up at a big boy – that was probably around four or five – his eyes wide and watering and his knee bleeding more than the Doctor thought a two year old's knee should bleed. The little girl he had been playing with was tugging on the skirt of her mother and she was looking over at them with shocked eyes herself.

The Doctor had rushed over to Blaine and kneeled down beside him, trying to assess the damage the best he could without scaring the little boy even more than he probably already was. Blaine was quite the trooper; he had seen dozens of alien species and not batted an eyelash. But when it came to Blaine and other children he seemed to be at a loss for what to do. "How are you doing there, buddy?" The Doctor had asked, tapping the little boy's quivering chin and smiling gently at him.

The boy that had pushed him was being yelled at by his parents, crying his head off in the corner so the Doctor figured he didn't really need to pay him much attention. The little blonde girl Blaine had been playing with was dragging her mother over to them, her blue eyes watering at the thought of Blaine being in pain. "Daddy!" Blaine wailed in response, holding his arms out to be held. And so the Doctor did, hefting him into his arms and trying to get him to stop crying.

But it seemed the little boy wouldn't, stuffing his face in the Doctor's shirt and holding him tighter around the neck, his cheeks wet and sticky as they pressed against the Doctor's skin. "I have some disinfectant if you would like some." The woman's voice held an American accent and her own blue eyes held sympathy. "Lucy here was so worried about your little boy."

The Doctor allowed her to bring them over to the bench she had been occupying, settling down beside her and placing Blaine firmly in his lap. "Oh he's going to be all right, right Dino Blaine?"

The little boy simply sniffled and turned his head so that it was no longer stuffed against the Doctor's shoulder, his hazel eyes blinking over at the little blonde girl as she smiled up at him, her hand playing with a lock of her hair. His thumb was stuck in his mouth, and if the Doctor was anyone else he would have tried to get Blaine to stop sucking on his thumb. But, as it was, the Doctor couldn't figure out why it was a bad habit for Blaine to have. At least at this age. If it calmed him down there was no need for him to change that. Just like if the Doctor humming calmed him down there was no need for him to stop humming. It was just something simple to make his child happy.

And wasn't that a change. His child. The Doctor still couldn't get over the fact that he had a child. That he had a child that he could call _his_.

Or that the child that he could call his was busy crying and having a bloody knee. "Here you go, sweetie." The mother of the blonde girl – Lucy – placed the disinfectant on Blaine's knee, the boy barely twitching at the pain it inflicted but his tears streaming faster down his cheeks.

"You're okay, Dino-Blaine." The Doctor jostled him in his arms a bit, feeling the boy's curls brush against his chin as he turned his head to face him, his eyes red and wide as he blinked up at him. "All better, baby boy." The Doctor tapped his finger against his nose, the little boy giggling a bit and nodding, snuggling into the Doctor's shoulder before wiggling to be let go.

His sneaker covered feet fell against the gravel and he grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her with him to go play on the slide, the two them giggling the whole time. "He's a very cute boy." The mother spoke again and the Doctor nodded joyfully.

"Your daughter's beautiful." He supplied the compliment easily enough, knowing it to be a true fact.

"I'm Judy." She held out her hand for him to shake and he did so with the earnest he was known for having.

"Doctor." She opened her mouth to ask him to elaborate but seemed to think better of it when a shadow passed over them, coming to stand directly in front of the Doctor, arms resting on its hips.

The Doctor blinked up at the man before him, taking in the military jacket and the gun strapped to his hip. A smile was quick to split onto his face as he jumped to his feet, tugging the other man into a tight and spirited hug. "Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Doctor." Jack hugged him back just as tightly before the two of them released, just taking a moment to study each other with beaming faces. Jack didn't look any older than he had the last time the Doctor had seen him, besides in his eyes, which accounted for so much pain. His old friend had been through so much. "Why didn't you tell me you were in Cardiff?"

"Is that where we are?" The Doctor asked with a stumped face – he honestly had just picked a playground to bring Blaine to for the afternoon. "Tell me Jack, why are you at a playground? The people here are a bit young for your tastes, eh?"

Jack grew somber for a moment, his eyes drifting away from the Doctor and over to an empty bench as though it held the answer to the teasing question. "Ianto and I used to come here for lunch when the weather was nice." A serene smile brushed over Jack's face. "Sometimes he'd bring his niece and nephew."

The Doctor frowned at the pure pain written on Jack's face. He couldn't place where it was from; Jack had had many lovers, many of whom had died. But none of them had affected him in the way Ianto had. Then again, the Doctor had never really been around to see the aftermath of the loss. And Ianto Jones had been a nice enough man, someone the Doctor could tell leveled Jack out in a way no one had ever done before besides, perhaps, himself. Jack shook himself out of his memories, his eyes gradually growing brighter. "But, anyway, why are you here, Doctor?" He looked around them, turning back with a raised eyebrow. "Alien invasion around a playground? Alien's taking over children again?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head in the negative, trying to ignore the curiosity Jack was sending his way.

He had known Jack long enough to trust him with the knowledge of Blaine's existence, and yet, the Doctor knew, that the more people he told, the more danger Blaine would be put in. All because of who is father was. "Daddy?" A hand tugged on his jacket and the Doctor looked down, catching sight of Blaine's mop of curls and the tired hue to his hazel eyes.

The Doctor picked him up under his armpits, the two year old's legs wrapping around his waist and his head settling in the spot that must have been made for him against his shoulder. He looked curiously at Jack, but he seemed too tired to do much beside place his thumb in his mouth and stare up at the American man. And Jack was staring back at him, with shock, and yet with something that was amused rather than anything else.

"Jack… this is Blaine." The Doctor introduced the little boy, Blaine waving a bit before settling his hand back onto the Doctor's shirt, gripping his bowtie with a small sigh. "Blaine," The Doctor jostled the boy a little bit. "This is a dear friend of mine, Captain Jack."

"Hello." Jack leaned closer to the little boy, smiling at him with his infamous charming smile. "You have very beautiful eyes, Blaine."

The little boy blinked up at him, a blush quickly covering his cheeks as he hid his face in the Doctor's neck. "You babysitting, Doctor?" Jack asked, obviously disregarding the fact that Blaine had called him 'Daddy'.

"Of course not!" The Doctor was quick to shake his head in denial, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's back to soothe the boy as best he could. "Blaine's my son."

"You… have a baby…." Jack said slowly, shock in his voice.

"He's actually two now." The Doctor rested his head against Blaine's, taking in a deep breath. The little boy peaked out at Jack again, smiling a bit around his thumb. "And Blaine's a very smart boy."

"Ah, well of course he is." Jack seemed quick to write away his apprehension for the sake of the child blinking up at him. "With eyes like that how couldn't he be?"

He tugged on Blaine's sweatshirt covered elbow, chuckling a bit when the boy blushed once more. "T'ank you, Miswer." Blaine talked around his thumb.

Jack melted just a bit. The Doctor could see the moment it happened, the moment he fell in love with this little boy just as the Doctor had two years ago. This sweet little boy with sparkling hazel eyes and a wide smile and a number of other admirable qualities. Blaine was tired it seemed, falling asleep against the Doctor's shoulder, and he knew it was close to his nap time. "Would you like to come with us, Jack?" The Doctor asked with a bit of apprehension. It had been awhile since he had traveled with anyone besides his son. But he was pretty sure that Jack was one of the best options offered as he had traveled with him before and wouldn't be asking the Doctor to bring him to any extravagant planets or times. He would be happy just simply not being lonely anymore.

Jack studied him for a moment, a smile slowly spreading on his face. "Where would we be traveling, Doctor?"

"Well I remember promising Blaine breakfast at Wanda's Breakfast Cafe to celebrate his half birthday." The Doctor ran his hand down the little boy's curls as his eyes slid shut, his breathing starting to even out. "We would love for you to join us."

"In that case, let me grab some things." The Doctor felt a sort of happiness he hadn't felt in a long time, happy to not have to travel alone – although he doesn't have to travel alone himself since he had Blaine. But it would always be good to have another pair of eyes to keep watch over Blaine.

* * *

Wanda's Breakfast Café was rumored to have the best waffles in the world, it was also a small town owned and operated café that was placed in the heart of Ohio. The Doctor had taken Blaine out there on his half birthday for the past two years and the boy had grown to love it. Especially the omelets now that he could eat them.

Jack slid into the booth first, the Doctor seating himself opposite him after sitting Blaine in a highchair at the front of the booth. Blaine clapped his hands excitedly babbling on and on to Jack about his friend Takashi in California (in 1921) and the adventures they were planning. It seemed as though within the hours of the Doctor sleeping and Blaine and Jack waking up Jack had become Blaine's newest form of entertainment and fondness.

The Captain just listened with a bemused smile, his eyes gaining a new sort of glow to them. "Waffle special, please." The Doctor ordered from their kind looking waiter with sparkling blue eyes and curly brown hair. His features screamed familiarity, but the Doctor couldn't quite place where he had seen him before. His name tag read "Cooper" but his smile read "just into the job market".

"And you, sir?" Cooper the waiter directed towards Jack, taking the menus when handed to him.

"A number ten thanks." Jack answered, handing over his menu. The teenage looked down at Blaine, a smile quick to overcome his face as he kneeled down beside him.

"And how about you, bright-eyes?" And Blaine was blushing again, giggling in a way Jack had yet to make him giggle.

"Omwet!" Blaine exclaimed with joy as Cooper the waiter laughed at him.

"With what on it, kiddo?"

"C'eese! An' bac'n!" Blaine smiled brightly at the waiter and Cooper smiled back, ruffling his curls as he stood up, scribbling in his notebook as he went back to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder that he would be back with their drinks in a minute.

The diner was full of people, each table set with a mini-juke box. But they didn't put on any music, choosing, instead, to sit listening to Blaine's babbling with interjections every once in a while with either Jack or the Doctor interjecting.

They were having a genuinely good time, their waiter was nice, and Jack was happy to tease Blaine about his rather adorable crush on the older boy. But it was rather quick that Blaine had tired himself out, crawling out of the seat and snuggling into Jack's side comfortably.

And, for once, the Doctor felt as though he could afford to get comfortable with the life he had.

* * *

**A: N –** So… Blaine at two years old. With his crush on his own brother, and Jack. XD

Next chapter we have Blaine turning three, another run in with Puck, and a visit from River.


End file.
